Brother
by Doll Girl
Summary: Own no one. Set after "The Hunter". The Professor is worried about Gilligan, who has gone completely silent, and tries to comfort him. Will he succeed and be able to bring his little brother home? One shot


The Professor lay in his hut sleepless with worry. His eyes stared at the Nobel Prize he had been given what seems like a lifetime ago. The one that gave him that gift was the one he was worried about now.

The hunt had changed Gilligan for the absolute worst. He had gone completely silent and flinched around everyone. Even sweet Mary Ann. When he saw her tears he had bowed his head and trudged off into the jungle looking shamed and haunted.

The Skipper was getting desperate. He didn't know what to do and had capslapped the first mate to try to snap him out of it.

It had backfired. Horribly.

Gilligan had stumbled back and tripped over a chair. His face was nothing but pure terror as his entire body curled up into a cocoon.

The poor Skipper had tried to apologize and reached out to him. When Gilligan flinched the captain was brought to tears that were nothing short of despair. The others could clearly see his broken heart.

Roy sighed and put a hand over his eyes as they watered. What did that monster do to him? The scene at the water trough played through his mind as a tear managed to escape. His own heart ached for the boy he loved like a little brother.

Kinkaid could still win. If Gilligan didn't talk about it the repercussions would be devastating and for the first time he didn't want to be rescued. Gilligan was currently high risk for doing himself some serious harm. He could turn to drugs and alcohol just to try to dull the pain he was feeling. At least here they could keep a watchful eye on him and there was no access to any of that stuff.

The last thing he ever wanted to happen was to see Gilligan's innocence tainted. He knew Gilligan's post traumatic stress was killing him. He just wished he knew what to do for him.

Unable to sleep he grabbed a lantern and lit it before leaving his hut and going for a walk to clear his mind. His feet took him to the lagoon.

He frowned in concern. There was Gilligan sitting in the sand hugging his knees and bowing his head. His white hat shown in the moonlight. His face hidden in his arms. Sitting beside him was a torch that was buried in the sand so that it stood upright.

The Professor carefully went over and sat beside him. Gilligan glanced up for a split second before hiding again.

Roy watched him for a long moment before drawing in a breath. "Gilligan why are you hiding? What did he do to you?"

Gilligan looked up at him and the Professor's breath was stolen for a long moment at the lifelessness in those eyes.

Roy wanted to vomit at the horror of it all. "No...oh Gilligan…" He swallowed. "You didn't deserve any of this. You did nothing wrong."

Gilligan looked down before he reached to the sand and wrote in it with a finger.

Weak.

Roy clenched his hands. "You are NOT weak Gilligan. You're brave and strong. I wish I had half of your courage!"

Gilligan looked at him startled before taking a deep breath. He wrote another degrading word.

Stupid.

Roy stared at that word for what seemed like an eternity as something began to sink in. "Gilligan do you compare yourself to me?"

The young sailor sighed before nodding. He cleared away the word.

I wish I was more like you. You're perfect.

"That is the most absurd statement I have ever heard! Gilligan I'm far from perfect."

The boy just turned away.

"My friend I'm not perfect at all. I can't build anything to get us off of this island." Roy softened. "I can't climb a tree like you can. I can't charm the animals like you and believe me that is a talent I wish I could have. Gilligan...only you could have tamed that lion."

Gilligan looked at him. He looked a little less broken now and more surprised.

Roy only smiled. "You're unique. Truly one of a kind. Gentle. Good."

The boy swallowed as he looked down.

"We would have lost our sanity a long time ago if it wasn't for you. You always seem to know what we need in order to feel better. I know we get frustrated with you and for that I apologize for my own hand in that. I don't know about the others but when I think back on whatever happened during the day concerning you I have to smile and sometimes laugh at the things you get into! Truth be told Gilligan you're the most important one of us all."

He watched Gilligan carefully as he digested what he had just heard. Gilligan shook his head in disbelief.

"I'm not surprised you don't believe me. We haven't exactly been fair to you since we got here. You do most of the work. You listen to us and do everything in your power to make us feel better." He reached over and put a hand on the boy's back before rubbing soothing circles. "You've taken care of us. It's our turn to take care of you. Please Gilligan. Let us."

Gilligan swallowed and shut his eyes. A tear fell down his cheek.

"We love you Gilligan. You hold a special place in all of our hearts. You're the little brother I wish I could have had."

Gilligan blinked owlishly and his head whipped around before meeting the Professor's eyes.

Roy only held his gaze as he continued to comfort his hurt friend. He watched as slowly something began to mend in the young sailor's eyes. "Gilligan please talk to one of us. We won't judge. We're all frightened for you. Please...come home. Find your Solar Polaris and let it guide you home."

The boy blinked into a familiar look of confusion.

Roy only chuckled as he looked up at the clear night sky and pointed to one of them. "It's also called the North Star. It's always there to guide the lost souls home…especially sailors."

Gilligan stared at the stars and listened as the Professor pointed out constellations and even a planet or two. He didn't realize it but his eyes got droopy.

Roy looked over and grinned in amusement. "Well you're not the first to fall asleep in my class!"

Gilligan blushed but Roy was rewarded with a small smile.

He chuckled! "Come on. Lets get to bed."

The first mate nodded before taking a deep breath. "Thank you Big Brother."

The words were said in a soft tone that Roy nearly missed it. He helped Gilligan up and pulled him close. "You're welcome Little Brother."

They returned to camp and the Professor watched him go into the Crew's Hut before going into his own. This time it didn't take him long to fall asleep.

In the crew's hut Gilligan was met by a very worried Skipper. The first mate apologized for his behaviour.

The captain only pulled him into a hug.

It was there that in the arms of his best friend and father figure that Gilligan finally broke down and the entire hunt came out of him like the pouring of a waterfall.

The Skipper did the best thing he could do for his Little Buddy:

He listened and let him talk all through the night.


End file.
